Thunder and Lightning
by TheOtherStormTalent
Summary: When the events of the Pixie Hollow Games leave both storm talents Glimmer and Rumble devastated, what will happen to their partner relationship? Glimmer and Rumble centric. Will tag the characters when the character tags come through.
1. Just after

**So here's a new story.**

 **Just an early warning, there's definitely going to be Glimmer x Rumble in this story :D**

 **I own nothing but the plot and my OC's. Everything else is owned by the Disney franchise**

* * *

"I cant talk to you right now Rumble."

Glimmer spat out the last word, or basically what was left of her emotions towards her partner. He glanced warily back at her, his gray eyes watching as she left the room. The storm fairies hadn't lost, ever. And when they did, it was her problem, because of her petty actions. What had Rumble done wrong? Was he not allowed to use his talents in the games? His slow mind finally made a breakthrough. Fine. It was her talent then. Without her permission.

Glancing around the room, nobody met his eyes, either avoiding him or too busy celebrating with the Garden fairies to look at the sore loser. So what. Rumble didn't care.

Glimmer hung at the edge of the doorway, looking back at the helpless figure that was her partner. Any other time she would be by his side, reluctantly giving him the boost he needed to get back up again. Perhaps that wasn't a good thing. No. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that she had been the one to fester this kind of behaviour in him.

It's been four years. Four straight years they had won, evidence in the amethyst encrusted rings they wore. She looked down at them. They now dug and burned into her skin. Glimmer tugged them off, dropping each of them to the ground with a satisfied clink. There was no way she'd ever wear them again. Nothing was to bind her to Rumble. Taking a deep breath and a final look, she fluttered out, ready to join the celebrations at last. There was definitely a cup of warm honey nectar waiting for her with her fellow, not Rumble, Storm talents.

Rumble remained in the room, head sunken down to his knees. He hated the sense of dread that came with losing, the thought of his efforts wasted when he didn't succeed. He loved the feeling of winning didn't he? Yes, there was nothing better than that satisfaction. And yet, he just couldn't bring himself to admit it was his fault. All evidence pointed to him, and there was only one other fair witness, Glimmer. She wouldn't stand by him for this.

Not that he cared.

Right?

Slowly, his hands ran up his face as he gave a final heave and looked up. The ceiling looked bleak to him, like the rest of pixie hollow looked to him. He wouldn't join the festivities. Rumble doubted whether he was invited or not.

With only one exit, he walked out the way Glimmer had done, noticing with a pang the strewn rings. Looking at his own, he removed his own and held them tightly in his palm. Storming off, he left the buzz of excitement that was the celebration within minutes. Still flying, he had somehow reached the edge of Pixie Hollow, where a cliff met the crash of waves. Giving them a final look, he arched his arm and threw, the rings flying far into the sea and disappeared with a glint into the horizon. They meant nothing anymore anyway.

He turned his back on the cliff, his wings exhausted from pixie dust from the fly here. Rumble was a Storm talent, not a Fast flying talent, yet that was exactly what he crashed into.

"Watch it bub." Vidia scorned as she hazily looked down at the ground. Her cheeks were tinted slightly pink, indicating that she was slightly drunk. This was the fairy that was rarely off her hook, unless of course you led her to some nectar, and she would lose complete control. Veering off course not to obstruct her path, he continued walking, without making another comment to the fairy.

"I know what you did earlier." Vidia slurred from behind him. "And to be very honest, I would've done the same thing a few years ago to a certain tinker fairy."

Rumble didn't say anything, but he had stopped in his tracks, clearly interested in what she had to say.

"And what about it? What would happen to you if you hadn't done it, huh, sparrowman?"

"I would've lost." Hearing his voice, bitter with emotion.

"I? Think about your pretty little partner there. Was she not involved?"

"Of course she was!" His voice was rising steadily with anger. His judgement clouded and face red, Rumble's mind connected dots that seemed to have made sense. "And because of that, it was all her fault."

Even though he couldn't see it, Vidia's eyebrows were raised and a wide grin appeared on her face.

"And you? Were you not to blame?"

"Rumble has nothing to do with this matter."

He was slightly hesitant when he answered, his subconscious telling him otherwise. He remembered the feel of her hand in his. The accuracy needed to aim at the wheels. Pushing that out of his mind, he continued walking, making sure every step was full of force.

"Huh, stubborn. I like that."

* * *

Glimmer downed another honeycomb filled with honey nectar, laughing alongside her friends as they joked like they always did. Indigo, her fellow storm talent, flipped her hair back to reveal mahogany brown eyes, the flecks of indigo matching her name. It felt normal once again, like none of the climax of the games had just happened.

That is, if only she willed her mind to think like that. Any other time, she would've scoffed at her naivety and face the problem headfirst. But the nectar was making her mind hazy, her thoughts and sharp thinking not coming as quickly. Her lids were heavy as she looked towards her friend.

While Glimmer was silent, Indigo had turned around to talk to another fellow sparrowman. She couldn't exactly name his face just yet even though he looked very familiar. Wanting to ask the bartender for a glass of lemon water, she looked forwards, only noticing now that the edges of her vision were blurring.

Clear notes of Indigo's laughter now filled her mind, feeling as if they were just a bit too loud. She looked her friend, too busy chatting with the sparrowman, placing her money on the table she left the building.

Glimmer's vision tilted to the left and then to the right as she flew through the summer air. She had no idea where she was heading, only that she was trying her best to fly in a straight line. Nope, it wasn't working that well for her.

She was on the ground now, sprawled at the feet of a poppy patch. The sky was streaked red and yellow, reminding her of the Garden fairies. Following her heart for a change, she admitted in her mind that she was a bit bummed to lose. On an extra note, she had to add that it was only because they lost to Rumble's actions.

We're they actually a team? Or were they only held together by what Rumble required her to do? Oh Neverland, she fretted, remembering the high bars he had set for her in order to become his partner for the games. Her hands stung a little thinking about them. 6 years ago, his partner for the games quit, being fed up with his attitude and his large ego. Storm fairies had to work in pairs of lightning and thunder, so whoever was his new partner would have to be a lightning talent. She couldn't remember whether it was her enjoyment of the games itself as she watched or whether she was the few hand chosen ones, that could actually stand Rumble, that she actually auditioned to be his partner.

That first year, not knowing and not expecting anything was one of the biggest mistakes a fairy could make. Rumble spent 3 days organising makeshift events for the optimal lightning talents, similar to those that were in the games. Over those 3 days he would analyse each one of them, choosing the best to be his partner. Glimmer looked at her palms, looking for traces of where the scar used to reside. On the final event, fairy bar crossing, she slipped and fell hands first down to the ground, impaling two thin and small branches into her palms. Wings were banned at all cost for Rumble's games, wet with water to prevent any temptation. She was sent to the infirmary immediately as Rumble picked the lightning talent to work beside him.

The year after her hands were still hurt from the incident before, only managing as runner up if his current partner had any other issues. They lost another year. His partner was fired from his post as partner.

From then on, just to keep Rumble happy before the games, fairies around him had to boost his ego up. To any newcomers, they couldn't bear with this, leaving out any few choices within the lightning talents. She got in that year, remembering to bandage her hands and chalking them up to prevent any further injury.

They came first.

Nothing felt better than winning after a few years of trying out. Glimmer's hard work had paid off at last, and she wasn't going to end it there.

She made excuses to continue to train, doing what she could in preparations for the games. Including her daily workload regarding the seasons, she became overloaded and barely slept a few nights. Luckily for her, many more recruits came in. So long as she and Rumble won the games, she was permanently excused from preparations.

And now they had lost. Only because she didn't cross the finish line.

A fairy, probably a garden fairy, flew quickly past, scattering the pollen of the poppy flowers right onto her. She was asleep in seconds, the cold of the ground slowly seeping into her skin as she drifted off for the night.

* * *

 **Woo! So there's a bit of background there about her scars. Its my own headcanon and my post on tumblr can clarify this in a little more detail.**

 **Tumblr post:** **post/125247100553/headcanons-training-and-scars**

 **Read, review, favourite and follow! :3**


	2. Good morning to you too

**Next chapter up and running! Be sure to follow me on my tumblr (also under the same username of theotherstormtalents) for more detailed headcanons and potential plots.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs. The rest belong to Disney.**

 **Without any further ado, read on...**

* * *

Glimmer woke up like clockwork, sitting straight up at the crack of dawn. Only difference this time was the groan and the impending migraine she was going to have. There was little recollection of what happened last night. She did feel a little lighter.

She looked up to see the poppies towering on top of her, realising that the pollen and her drunkenness was the reason why she was here in the first place. Glimmer lifted a hand to block the sunrise. Her hand paused halfway, looking strangely at the lighter shade of skin between four of her fingers. Her mind clicked, the amethyst rings she had left in the arena, never to be worn again. She was so used to looking at them before and just after training, reminding why she put herself through this everyday.

Glimmer sighed, checking when she fell if she had gotten hurt anywhere. Aside from slightly bent wings and aching muscles, she was completely normal. She flew up a few feet to get above the flowers, falling before she got too high. Glimmer was without dust.

Great, she was walking home today.

* * *

Rumble stared dejectedly at his soup. The berry skin floated aimlessly. He had no appetite, using his spoon to drift the soup in circles, his other hand to hold his head up.

"Rumble is bored."

He waited for a response, only to be met with silence. Normally Glimmer would be in front of him, probably rolling her eyes and then choosing the best response to answer him.

Problem was, what if she was the issue here?

Rumble waited in the silence, aggravated by it. Feeling a tick in his eyes, he placed his spoon loudly on the table and looked up.

"Why won't you say anything?" He snarled menacingly.

He wasn't talking to anyone. Glimmer wasn't going to randomly show up from nothing.

The fairies around him stared questioningly. They knew he lost the games, but he didn't lose his sanity along with him right?

He heard the words "Pixie Hollow Games" and "Garden Fairies" and "win" a little too often for his liking. They shouldn't be in a sentence together like that. Usually it would be more like "Storm talents" and "win" and "Pixie Hollow Games" and "again" all in a sentence. Of course, a lot more emphasis on "again" if they had won.

Two fairies were joking on the round table next to him, laughing joyously at what he had looked like when he found out he had lost. The two were thin and lanky garden talents, obviously dressed in pink and being completely oblivious to the fact that they was sitting right next to him. They were so close he could probably knock their table over just to show them a piece of his mind.

Then the other of the two raised their thumb up in the air, repeating the Storm talent's motto the way that he did it.

"One for the thumb!" The garden fairy laughed loudly. His thumb then turned upside down, exactly the way that Glimmer had done it.

Rumble felt his emotions flare up even more, his mind completely on edge. His throat felt on fire as a result. He had to push the bile down first, the soup in front of him looked even less appetising and dull now. The fairies around him chattered, thinking that he couldn't see them exchange giggles and whispers between them. He took in a deep breath, pushing down all that bile now rising up.

So what if Glimmer wasn't here? So what if he had nobody to talk to? SO WHAT IF HE SOUNDED LIKE AN IDIOT?

Rumble knew for a fact that he was angry. He knew for a fact that Glimmer was at a base of his problems. So what? Nothing did. Nothing mattered in a place where he couldn't come first.

"WHY ARE YOU NEVER THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEED YOU?" He cried out, slamming both hands on the table. The soup was knocked over, its contents spilling all over Rumble. The restaurant was silent, aside from the clinking of the spoon as it fell down and clattered on the ground.

He looked to his right. Nobody was smiling. Nobody was chatting like they were just moments ago. Nobody looked happy to see him like this.

The two garden talents had a look of complete shock etched onto their faces. Great, thanks for rubbing it in you two.

Fairies didn't gather around him anymore, they made their way around him, out of his path. He liked it that way; no one else in front means that he was definitely first. Right?

He caught a line from the two garden talents as he flew out. Something probably on the lines of him finally losing it after all.

* * *

Glimmer was winded, her mind foggy and basically numb all over. After reaching her house and collapsing into bed, she twisted round and round, tangling herself in the covers. It didn't make her feel very comfortable at all.

Fluttering her wings in defiance, she willed sleep to overcome her once again, as well as to take away the pain in her head that came from last night. It did, only many hours later when the sun was halfway to its highest point in the sky.

Normally at this time of day, she'd be somewhere in the cool forest practicing flying maneuvers, maybe even dropping to the ground to start her daily core building exercises. Now she was more awake than ever, feeling ruffled that there was nothing better to do than to wallow in her own bed.

She looked at her hands once again, letting herself ease into a calm state before releasing small sparks of electricity. It danced on her hands, flitting ever so quickly between her fingers. If she blinked, they appeared to not exist. That is, only if her thinking was as narrow as a child's.

Even if she couldn't see it, she could feel it flitting between her hands. That meant it was still there. The electricity grew stronger, larger voltages appearing. The current grew as she gave into more power. Glimmer spread her fingers apart, the electricity becoming taut as it flickered, gave a snap, and died out once more.

It reminded her of her own relationship. Not that there was anything between them to begin with. As close as friends go, she felt as though she knew nothing about him. What he liked, what he did as a hobby, the rest. But when it came to partners for the game, she could do what he needed without a second thought, always as quick as lightning. She needed those reflexes, the power, the lack of resistance to keep her going. But what happens when it stops?

She figured it out on her own already. It flickers out with a little popping noise and ceases to exist until that bond is built again. The bond of trust needed between them was crucial, and Glimmer wasn't having any of it as long as she didn't forgive him.

Calm, she told herself. There was no point aggravating herself in her own room when she was the one in control of her own thoughts. Taking a few more deep breaths, she steadied herself enough to leave the house and go for a jog. This time, a very very long jog to clear her mind.

She focused on her breathing, counting in threes to keep the rhythm. She went around the well beaten path, giving a quick glance at fairies that she saw on her way. They waved as she went past. Glimmer was strictly business when it came to her training, and yet, when she was done, she would act like no time had passed and went to find everyone that greeted her.

Those greetings normally turned into very long talks. Then they turned into her daily night routine just to spew out everything contained in her reservoir of feelings.

She gave them one look and then looked straight ahead again. What she didn't notice was that everyone's hair was rising straight up into the air. Everything behind her was completely coated in a thick layer of electrified electrons.

* * *

There was a steady patter of angry footsteps coming from the inside of Rumble's home. He didn't dare to release his anger as thunder waves inside, in fear of letting his feelings overwhelm him.

Sure Rumble was short tempered right now, but what other fairies didn't know was that he had bouts of uncontrollable anger which would lead to lashing out at others until he passed out. He would wake up hours later, Glimmer looking down at him once again, pressing a cool leaf onto his head. Rumble would remember nothing, but he would see the mess he made and cringe at what his fists were capable of doing.

Deep breaths he told himself. Try not to think about anything. Especially not Glimmer.

He tensed up, eyes squeezing shut as he himself shut the world outside from around him. His house was his little sanctuary, something that shouldn't be disturbed by everyday fairies.

In his mind he pictured himself walking around. He detailed and listed everything he saw. The indigo and silver striped walls. Matching lightning embroidered pillows. His indigo bed with silver coloured covers. The leaf poster with the Pixie Hollow Games anthem on it.

To himself he mumbled, "Rumble feels better", and opened his eyes.

"WELL, aren't you a sight for sore eyes eh, Rumble?"

Flittering in front of him was Ebonique, the head of the storm talents. She was tall, easily towering him and many other of his guild. Pressing her pointy nose right against his face, he wanted to move her red curly hair away so that he didn't sneeze out in protest. She did none of that and snapped the indigo sweatband she always wore. Somehow it seemed to snap everyone around her awake, the feeling the same as being shocked by static electricity.

It didn't work all that well for Rumble.

Ebonique was a thunder fairy, her voice deep, matching the tanned skin she had. Snapping her fingers where her face had just been, Rumble had to admire the way she took control, only to be met with a sharp slap on the face for not listening.

"Pay attention to what I am saying Rumble."

He grunted in return, scowling as he gave her one look that said 'Neverland! I am listening!'

"Mark my words Rumble, I want you to report to seasonal preparations pronto. From this day forward, you are banned from representing the Storm team at the Pixie Hollow Games."

He could tell by her tone she was dead serious. He didn't care by this point, what was there to care about when nobody would support him in what he did?

Rumble gave her a weak smile, the muscles in his face screaming from not being used in the last 24 hours but to frown, and led her out the door. All Ebonique did was give him a weird look and left, as if she had expected him to blow up when she gave him the news. He got too many of those looks today.

Rumble wasn't going to please everybody, but all he could do was to be contempt with himself for now. Going solo, he told himself. He landed to walk into the storm talent center.

Only, he was at odds at himself at what to feel for the fairy looking straight back at him.

She had the same look she always did. Same clothes, same hair, all of it. Perhaps edging on the side of stressed and unhinged but she wasn't showing it.

"Glimmer." He edged his voice with harshness and power.

"Rumble." She replied back with the same amount of force.

"Fun right guys?" Ebonique appeared behind them, slapping her arms hard on their shoulders together. "You're going to be working together again!"

* * *

 **Unseparable right? There's definitely going to be a little more on Ebonique, who I do admit I just made up on the spot, but now has a full background story to herself. :)**

 **Read, review, follow and favourite! :3**


End file.
